highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Takashi's choice - Rei or Saeko?
I honsitly didn't like Saeko at first because i thought she was kinda fake interms of that whole mask thing but I can accept her now because my brother and boyfriend pointed out a few good things about her but they don't like Rei as for me I like Rei better no matter what becasue she does love Takashi and he loves her too and I think their feelings for each other was always there. I feel as if Takashi however, took advantage of Saeko's feels I don't thinks she loves him but like whatshisname said there is a relaitonship between them which definaty makes them more than friends,but it seems as if Takashi lust her more than he likes her. And Rei didn't brake her porime because they promise to get married not to stay together so if they were to brake up which they did they could always get back together also someone else as mention that in episode 1 Rei told Takashi she had feelings for him but he rejected her he did show that he "cared". Rei is not perfect and we need to look at things from her point of view like whathisname said Takashi is not perfect either and he is partly to blame for how things played out also Did Rei and Takashi kissed in episode 6 ? bf said Takashi pushed her off but i thought they kissed please reply finegirl1993 june 2nd 2011 I'm glad to see another Rei fan. Their aren't too many of us on here, or anywhere for that matter. Rei and Takashi did kiss in episode 6 as well as chapter 6. They stopped because Takashi didn't want it to go too far and because Kohta called him to the balcony. They kissed again in episode 11, but it never happened in the manga. It should also be noted that Takashi and Saeko's kiss in episode 9 never happened in the manga. I don't think there are any sort of romantic feelings between Takashi and Saeko, even if it's only lust. The feelings Takashi has for Saeko are strong respect and admiration. Unfortunately, the major demographic that makes up the HOTD fanbase thinks a bit too sexually and misinterprets certain situations. The anime plays on this by adding excessive sexual innuendos to appeal to the teenage male audience.'Turambar 16:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yay, more Rei fans! I don't think there are many people who take the time to think of things from her perspective and put themselves in her shoes, especially when she's called "manipulative" in every corner, and I don't see why. She's not a bad person at all. I find her very sweet and makes an effort to make up for her errors. I'm glad more people are growing to like her even if just a bit more. I really hope we get more moments between them soon enough in the manga so that their relationship can pick up again, since things were a bit bitter in the mall arc. But I love that about their relationship too, it's really real and complicated and it's not just lovey dovey, there's hard times and other emotions in there too. I think Takashi just admires and respects Saeko and gets flustered by her mature and attractive appearance that has sex appeal going for it for a lot of males. I do think though, that Saeko likes him. But she likes him way more than he likes her, if he likes her beyond the point of lust. Natalie1213 19:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I am a Rei fan to the end but in all fairness the only bad things I can say about Rei is that she dumped Takashi for his bestfriend which is a no no in my book and she hurts his feelings and my guess is she is just trying to ventwhereas Takasshi is holding in everything but everyone makes mistakes and she shows she cares for him BUT if she keeps hurting him I don't see a future for them a person can get frustrated when there in a rollercoaster relationship and I feel like Takashi could have been there for her more ,he kinda left her vulnerable and his bestfriend was there for her when he wasn't. In my opinion it could also be that his bestfriend took advantage Rei too.What I'm really trying to say is no one is perfect and neither is Rei so please stop hating on her so much. finegirl1993 12:02 am june 4,2011 I have to correct you on something. Rei didn't dump Takashi for Hisashi, she simply got tired of waiting for Takashi to realize his feelings for her. Only when she got with Hisashi did Takashi understand that he was in love with Rei. To put it in the words of Cinderella "Don't know what you got till it's gone" (yes, I just made an 80s glam metal reference). The point is, I think if anyone is at fault, it's Takashi. The reason Rei is appealing to me is because she is just a normal girl. Of all the girls in HOTD, she is the most realistic and is therefore the most complex. I enjoy the character depth Rei has. It's not a trait commonly found among female characters in shounen manga. I find the other female characters, excluding Saya and particularly Saeko, to be a bit archetypal and flat, though they are still more developed than characters in most manga series.Turambar '''05:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) thanx for clearing up the missunderstanding I got it ^_^ i hope they make a season 2 so bad finegirl1993 1:23 pm I have been wondering about what they'd do with the Rei, Saeko, Takashi triangle they seem to have going. Personally I think it'd be more interesting if Takashi picked Saeko for a while and then Rei later on. I kinda like the idea of Saeko becoming an antagonist but It'd have to be done carefully, and probably better in the manga. Rei and Takashi's relationship spans a good number of years plus they have a closer connection, sure Rei went for Hisashi but Takashi smashed him when he turned, and Rei still kisses Takashi so it seems way more likely. As far as Saeko is concerned, I'd pick her over Rei any chick that can kill dozens of zombies with a katana, and a smile on her face and still cook dinner at the end of the night is cooler in my book. Plus her a Takashi seems too much like a lust relationship, if that, Takashi does have a lot of respect and admiration but he only admitted it to her when they were about to be swarmed by "Them" outside the dojo so I'd think for him it be just more of a lust thing for him but it would be something else for Saeko he would probably be the only one she ever told about how she truly is and he accepts that. She'd get more and more bloodthirsty, Mrs . Shikawa would tell Saya about it she'd tell Takashi if he didn't notice already. Something would happen, preferably if Saeko kills Shido cause I don't recall ever actually seeing him die in the manga or anime cause that would do away with the old antagonist perfectly. Takashi splits with Saeko, she snaps accuses him of not " taking resposibility" like he told her he would or something. Hehe anyways sorry that got so long winded but thats the only way it could make sense in my head at least. Saeko just doesn't seem to be the type who would simply go nuts just because Takahsi picks Rei, it would have to be more personal than that. Rei is still cool, and more believable besides, but if it came to an actual fight, I hope never happens, Saeko would waste her in seconds and it'd be kinda dumb considering. If Saeko were to actually die by zombie because her bloodlust gets her killed given how this love triangle has been building up it'd be silly for it to turn out that way and probably sad, Saeko fans would howl. Somethings gonna happen I can't wait.Artist Imperfect 04:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Artist_Imperfect Artist Imperfect 04:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Artist Imperfect Personally I like Rei I think she is pretty cool in her ways but the whole Shido thing... I mean come on, that is a bit over the top, but if she was just mad and didn't want revenge on Shido for holding her back a grade I would understand that because anyone would be mad not to move on when all their friends have moved on to the next grade. As for me in the Saeko vs Rei thing I would be fine with it going either way although I would like to see how Saeko and Takahsi plays out, with that in mind I would also like to say that i'm a Saeko fan not to take away from Rei because she so awesome too, but i can connect with Saeko more her character just seems more in touch with what i'm going through right now, and I always did seem to see a better connection with me and people with that sort of mind set that Saeko has over people with the mind set that Rei has, plus i'll admit it i'm a bit of a psycho myself. And yes I know Takahsi has more history with Rei and I respect that but I alway did like the unexpected. Hammiams 9:55 1/2/2012 This whole thread would be an amazing place for the Sato Brothers to gather feed back from the community on HOTD... if they want to truly please the audiences and fans of this series then they had better read this dam forum for inspriation